


April 2008

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Rescue Missions, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “Not objecting,” McGee says from his desk, “but what does NCIS have to do with a missing billionaire?”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Darcy Lewis
Series: Lady P [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 21
Kudos: 341





	April 2008

“Not objecting,” McGee says from his desk, “but what does NCIS have to do with a missing billionaire?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Come on, McOblivious. You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

McGee groans. “Come on, Tony. I get it. Stark’s an important person. But what does he have to do with the Navy?”

“Not to mention he’s been missing for a month and a half already.” Kate adds. “Not to be a Negative Nancy, but what’s the likelihood he’s even still alive?”

“Stark’s stubborn. He’s alive. And I thought this was supposed to be the A-Team,” a curvy brunette in a skirt suit strides into the MCRT’s workspace, followed by a stocky man carrying a briefcase. “If you can’t even figure out why the Navy should have an interest in recovering Stark, I don’t know that we need your help.”

Tony eyes her up and down with absolutely no subtlety. “Just ‘cause he can’t doesn’t mean none of us can, sweetheart. Stark Tech is in nearly every piece of modern military machinery that exists. That includes Navy ships.”

The brunette shoots a finger gun at him. “Cute one gets it. Also, my name is Darcy. For the duration of this investigation, you all can call me Miss Lewis. Find Stark, and you can call me whatever the fuck you want.”

“And why should we call you anything?” Gibbs snaps, easily catching onto the facade she and Tony are putting on.

Darcy smiles, the expression not reaching her eyes. “I’m Stark Industries Vice President of Research and Development. When SecNav volunteered NCIS’ MCRT to aid in the search for Stark, SI offered access to Stark’s network to aid in those efforts. However, that access cannot and will not be given without supervision.” She holds her hands out to her sides. “So here I am, Special Agent Gibbs.”

He raises an eyebrow, expression challenging. “Didn’t introduce myself.”

“SecNav was kind enough to provide SI with basic jackets on each of your team. We had to run our own background checks on anyone who would have access to our network.”

Gibbs shakes his head. “Fine. DiNozzo, take her down Abby, get her set up in the lab.”

Tony jumps to his feet. “Got it, boss. And you’re going…”

“To talk to the director,” Gibbs snaps. “Make your hello quick,” he mutters and he shoulders past Tony. He points to the man behind Darcy. “He can come with me.”

Darcy turns. “Happy, you can go.”

Happy shakes his head. “Miss Lewis-”

Darcy cuts him off. “I’m staying in the building. I’ll be escorted by agents if I leave. Talk to the director, then get back to Pepper.”

Happy sighs, but nods and hands her the briefcase. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Darcy takes the briefcase before turning back to the rest of the team. “Alright, Agent Hotstuff, where are we goin’?”

Tony gestures toward the elevator. “Down, Miss Lewis.” Almost as soon as the elevator engages, Tony reaches over and flips the switch to stop it, taking Darcy in his arms and burying his face in her hair as soon as it halts. “I’ve been trying to call you. I was so… how are you holding up?”

Darcy drops her briefcase to wrap her arms around his waist and lets a shuddering breath out against his chest. “We had to remap our whole network when Stark was taken. We… everything is such a mess.”

“We’ll find him, _tesora_ ,” Tony squeezes her shoulders once final time before stepping back.

Darcy swipes her eyes and picks the briefcase up again as Tony restarts the elevator. “Gibbs played along well.”

Tony smiles, the soft expression completely at odds with the face he wears at work, the playboy facade he puts on at NCIS. “He’s one of the only people in the world who understands why I hide you the way I do.”

“Shannon?”

Tony nods. “Shannon. I think given the chance…”

“He’d do what we did.”

“For different reasons, but yeah.”

The elevator doors open and Tony leads her into a brightly lit lab. The metal blaring through the speakers reminds her so much of Stark she wants to cry.

Tony walks up behind someone who can only be Abby and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Abs! Company volume?”

Abby pushes a button and the music ceases. “You scared the crap out of me, Tony!”

Tony grins. “Sorry, Abs. We have company.”

Abby spins. “Hi! I’m Abby.”

Darcy smiles. “Darcy.”

“She’s from Stark Industries,” Tony explains. “We’ve been tasked with aiding in the search for Tony Stark. SI is giving us access to their network to further that purpose. That requires supervision, apparently, which Miss Lewis is here to provide.”

Abby shrugs and makes grabby hands. “I can work with that. Gimmee.”

Darcy lifts the briefcase. “Where can I set up?”

Abby gestures to an open stretch of counter space. “There.”

Darcy sets the briefcase down before opening it with a thumbprint and numeric code.

Tony whistles. “Fancy.”

Darcy winks over her shoulder. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” She looks over at Abby. “We can hardwire it in or we can connect it wirelessly.” 

“Hardwire it,” Abby answers. “More stable connection.” 

“I should warn you,” Darcy pulls the necessary cables out and hooks them into the appropriate ports in the briefcase computer, “that if you try to hack this, or backdoor into the system,” she offers the other ends of the cables to Abby, “it will literally melt your system.”

“Warning noted.” Abby hooks her ends in, makes a rapid series of strokes on her keyboard, then nods at Darcy.

Darcy powers the briefcase device on, then leans forward to allow a biometric scan of her eyes.

Tony whistles again. “All that in one little briefcase?”

“And more.” She hits a couple keys and a holographic map of the earth pops up above the briefcase.

“Woah,” McGee’s voice draws their gazes to the doorway, where the rest of the team stands.

Darcy grins, then turns back to the hologram, using her hands to expand it, and then zoom in before tapping a few keys to connect to the screen on the wall as well. “J, you with me?”

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” a British voice emanates from the briefcase.

Several of the MCRT members startle.

Darcy chuckles. “Everyone, this is JARVIS. JARVIS, everyone.”

“Pleasure,” JARVIS intones.

“Ready for me, J?”

“Always.”

“Alright,” Darcy claps her hands together, then starts in, trusting JARVIS to follow her rambling with the appropriate visual aids. “The convoy Stark was in was hit here. Local troops canvassed this area within the first hour, and this area within the first day. Air Force is conducting broader sweeps of the surrounding area every day, but radar never picked up any aircraft leaving the area, so we’re operating on the idea that he wasn’t taken far from the hit site.”

“Can that thing pull up a topographic map?” Gibbs nods toward the hologram.

“Range?”

“Start with twenty miles.”

“J.”

The map spreads and shifts as requested.

Darcy grins. “Thank you, my man.”

“Give me another ten miles?” Gibbs requests, eyes scanning the landscape.

The map shifts again.

“There,” Gibbs points.

Darcy raises an eyebrow.

“Abby, pull up any maps the military has access to of this location.”

Abby goes to her computer, quickly doing as requested.

“See the difference?” Gibbs asks.

Darcy nods slowly. “Stark scans are more thorough. Military probably doesn’t even have a clue those caves are there.”

“Exactly.”

Darcy pulls her phone out. “Happy, meet me at the airport. Wheels up in an hour. I think I know where he is… no, I’ll call Rhodey.” She types a quick code into her briefcase with her free hand as she hangs up. “Abby, this will keep you connected to the network. Limited access, but you’ll be able to track us and keep in contact.” She turns back toward the rest of the team. “Who’s up for a field trip?”

Gibbs nods. “DiNozzo, Todd, go bags. McGee, stay with Abs.”

The team scrambles to comply.

Darcy focuses on her phone. “Rhodey, I think I know where he is. I’m bringing a team in to assist with extraction. No, non-negotiable. Never would’ve gotten this lead without them. We’re wheels up as soon as we’re on the plane. I’m sending you grid coordinates. See if you can’t get troops to canvas the area. Secure it but try not to engage. I don’t want to risk them hurting him if he’s still alive. Yeah, asshole, I know I’m bossy.”

Darcy snaps her phone shut.

The flight to Afghanistan is tense, but productive. They land on a strip at the nearest Air Force camp and Rhodey is waiting for them on the tarmac. He offers Darcy a tight smile. “This better be worth you making me wait.”

Darcy kisses his cheek. “I hope so. Thought he might wanna see a prettier mug than yours when we find him.”

Rhodey frowns. “Lewis, you ain’t goin’ out there. Not if I have to hogtie you.”

Darcy winks. “Kinky.”

Rhodey groans. “Lewis.”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Chill. I didn’t mean me. I’ll hang around base camp, coordinating network access and comms.”

“Who do you think is gonna go in, then?”

She jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Todd. They’re our exfil team.”

Rhodey’s brows go up. “Oh, they are, are they?”

Darcy nods decisively. “SecNav is letting me borrow them. They’ve had a solid fourteen hours to study the topographics of the cave system. They’re our best shot at getting in and out quiet and clean.”

“SecNav? Gibbs… oh shit, girl, whose palm did you have to grease to get NCIS’ MCRT?”

Darcy just smirks.

Rhodey throws his hands up. “Fine. You win.”

***

“There is a whole mess of Stark weapons in these caves, Lewis,” Tony tells her over the comms.

“Shit,” Darcy curses, pulling up the feed from his body cam. “Okay, problem, but secondary. Stark is the priority.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Tony searches for a tense hour before he finds Stark, who can’t quite keep the shock off his face. Darcy almost collapses in relief.

Tony grins. “Ready to get the hell out of here, Mr. Stark?”

“Fuck yes,” Stark agrees readily. “But they have too many of my weapons.”

Tony shakes his head. “Gotta get you out of here first. Miss Lewis is likely to wear my balls like a necklace if I deviate from her plan.”

“Damn straight,” Darcy mutters.

Stark sighs. “The weapons will be taken care of?”

“Cross my heart,” Darcy swears. 

“She promises,” Tony conveys.

“Yinsen comes with us,” Stark jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

“Deal,” Darcy tells Tony. “Now get him the fuck out of there.”

Tony nods. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Stark turns and starts pulling random bits of shaped metal out of various places around the room.

Darcy groans. “Tony, give him a comm.”

“Stark!” Tony calls quietly.

Stark pauses and looks up.

Tony tosses him an extra comm.

Stark hooks if over his ear. “Heya, D.”

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Darcy grinds out.

“In a minute. Can’t leave this shit here.” Stark starts fitting the various pieces over himself, building to a crudely formed suit of armor, finishing with what looks like a flamethrower over his right arm.

Darcy buries her face in her hands. “This is supposed to be a quiet exfil, Stark.”

Stark pouts. “That’s no fun.”

Darcy huffs. “Fine, but at least get outside the cave before you cause a ruckus or you’re gonna fuck up my whole plan instead of just part of it.”

“Can do.”

She isolates the connection between her comm and Stark’s. “Do _not_ get him killed.”

He shoots a soft look toward Tony’s bodycam, making an ‘X’ over his heart with his finger.

Darcy nods to herself and reconnects to the group comm.

Darcy will give them credit for getting out of the cave silently, but as soon as they hit the sand, Stark turns, throws a device she hadn’t even noticed him carrying, and engages the flame thrower. The resulting explosion sends all three men flying back into the sand.

“Fuck! Damn it, Stark! Gibbs, Todd, please tell me you’re both in position,” Darcy begs.

“Affirmative,” Todd answers.

Gibbs doesn’t respond, but Darcy hears the telltale ‘pop’ of a rifle as the first of the terrorists spill from the flaming mouth of the cave.

“Get out now,” Darcy tells them.

“Where’s our getaway?” Stark asks.

“Half mile southwest, over the dunes,” Darcy answers tightly.

Stark hits something on one of the pieces of his armor, and grabs Tony and Yinsen by the collars. “Clench up. This is probably gonna be bumpy.” Then he launches into the air, propelled by flames shooting from his boots.

Darcy’s jaw drops.

Stark crashes within feet of the waiting truck, armor scattering around them, as Gibbs slides down the nearest dune.

Gibbs hauls Stark up by the shoulders, hefting him into the back of the truck before turning to Yinsen and doing the same. Tony struggles to his feet.

“The armor,” Stark rasps. “Can’t leave it. No once can get it.”

Tony curses and starts throwing pieces into the truck. He gets as much as he can before hauling himself into the truck behind Gibbs and yelling at Kate to drive. She does, sand spraying behind them. Darcy doesn’t start breathing easy until Rhodey meets them with the helicopter. She encrypts and stores the comm and video feeds before running for the field where the helicopter will land.

Rhodey jumps to the ground before helping Stark down, and Darcy wastes no time throwing her arms around him. “I should fucking punch you.”

Stark wraps a weak arm around her waist. “Missed you too, Intern.” He buries his face in her neck. “Don’t let them take me to medical.”

Something in his tone makes Darcy pause. “Stark?”

“Please. Don’t…” He nearly starts hyperventilating.

Darcy tightens her arms around him. “Woah, okay, hey. I’ve got you.”

Gibbs comes down next, immediately turning to unloading the parts of Tony’s armor into footlockers and supervising them being loaded onto the jet. Kate follows with Tony leaning heavily on her side, Yinsen right behind them.

Darcy meets Tony’s eyes. _You okay?_ She mouths.

Tony nods, but winces.

She glares.

He shakes his head, but shrugs.

“We need to get you folks to medical,” Rhodey announces.

Darcy shakes her head.

Rhodey’s expression goes stony. “This one really ain’t your call, Lewis.”

Darcy’s expression matches his. “Like hell it isn’t, Colonel. I’m medical proxy for two of the three people who actually need treatment. And I say they are all getting on that jet and back stateside.” She’s too busy glaring at Rhodey to catch Kate’s sharp look.

Rhodey doesn’t cower down.

Darcy forces herself to breathe and soften. “Rhodey, you know I’ll take care of him. He needs to get out of this godforsaken desert.”

Rhodey finally nods. “Have your NCIS team send me their report as soon as they can. And I need that video.”

“What video?”

“Lewis…”

Darcy sneers. “Trust me, Rhodey.”

He sighs. “Get the hell out of here before I change my mind.”

Darcy walks Stark to the jet slowly, and gives the order to take off as soon as everyone is strapped in. Once they level out, she gives Stark and Yinsen water and digs out some crackers, cautioning them both not to eat or drink too much before turning to Tony. She opens her mouth several times before giving up and punching him in the arm. “You scared the shit out of me, you son of a bitch!”

Tony just shakes his head and pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Medical proxy and now ‘sweetheart’. I take it you’re previously acquainted,” Kate observes dryly.

Darcy winces. “Shit.”

Tony just squeezes her tighter and chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, _tesora_. Yeah, Kate. Darcy’s my wife.”

Kate’s jaw drops. “Wife?! How the hell did you convince someone to marry you?”

“Hey, I’m charming!” Tony protests. “And she’s the one the convinced me.”

Darcy sighs against Tony’ chest before extricating herself, kissing him once, gently. “I need to take care of my other asshole.”

Tony nods.

Darcy hauls Stark to his feet. “Come on.”

“Hmm?” Stark blinks slowly.

Darcy slaps him.

He shakes his head. “What the fuck, D?!”

“You are not allowed to go into shock now. Shower.” She points toward the back of the jet. “You stink.”

*

Kate side-eyes Tony as Darcy follows Stark into the bathroom. “You aren’t concerned about your wife being alone with a naked Tony Stark?”

Tony snorts. “Not even slightly.”

*

“Explain,” Darcy demands, poking the glowing circle embedded in Stark’s chest.

He winces. “Shrapnel. Making its way toward my heart. This keeps it away.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
